


Tree

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Sterek Birthday Heather! [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Fluff, M/M, cause that's what happens when you have kids, slightly weird adult/parent crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and the twins are building a tree house and some things never change; like Stiles being a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree

Derek tried not to laugh as Asher carted the rubber mallet up the makeshift ladder they’d built. Even with all his superior instincts, sharp reflexes, and general werewolfiness, as Stiles would call it, the kid still managed to be a little bit of a spaz. He really takes after his papa that way. He’ll probably grow out of at least some of it, hopefully. Asher tossed the heavy tool up onto the landing. Derek winced as it came back down with a smack against the tips of his small fingers.

Asher didn’t seem to notice. Derek wasn’t sure if it’s his quick healing abilities or situational desensitization that causes his son to basically just ignore the fact that a harsh 1lb weight just crashed into his hand. It doesn’t reassure him either way.

“You gotta be careful, pup.

“‘Kay, Daddy.” Asher squeezed his little body up the last rung and popped over onto the platform. Derek slid the safety on his drill and jammed it down into the pocket of his toolbelt. “Come here, Ash.”

Asher lugged the mallet up into his arms again and made his way toward his father. As soon as he was close enough, Derek reached for his hand to look it over. As he’d expected, it was fine. He would always check anyway, though, just to be sure.

“Looks okay, pup.” he said, slipping out of overprotective, Alpha Dad mode. A few seconds later, Derek remembered why he’d sent Asher back inside in the first place. “Ash, screwdriver.”

“Huh?”

Derek squinted at him, like he couldn’t believe he needed to repeat himself. He was used to doing it for Stiles, but it’s rare that the kids don’t hear him. “The screwdriver you went to get from Papa.”

Asher dug through his little pockets, they came out empty. He bit his lip and hung his head. “I forgot it.”

Derek huffed a small smile, “You forgot the one thing you went after?” He asked, raising a brow toward his son.

“Not my fault, Papa ‘stracted me!” He gestured wildly before settling his hands on his hips and shrugging. Derek could almost hear the _‘What are ya gonna do?’_

He laughed loudly and so hard that he thought his stomach muscles might cramp up. Both of the twins stared at him like he was a lunatic;he supposed it was fair. Parent humor doesn’t always transcend the barrier between adult and child.

“Cece, you wanna give it a whirl?” She nodded with a fond smile, emptying her hands before crawling toward the ladder.

“Don’t let the distraction monster get you too. K, pup?” Cece just giggled and kept on climbing down.


End file.
